emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1520 (8th January 1991)
Plot Elizabeth arrives for her first day half an hour early and keen to start work. Frank mopes around the house feeling bored and past it. A throwaway comment from Kim prompts him into action. Henry arrives back from Italy and breaks the news to Amos that the police think Marian murdered Paolo. Sarah is plagued by silent calls at the Emmerdale cottage. Kim is surprised when Frank tells her he's going to work and returns to the haulage company while Chris is taking Kathy to Caroline's in Scarborough. Alan is impressed when Elizabeth offers her straw from Blackthorn Farm to the fish farm for cash with a discount. Kim invites Joe to look at the video camera she's set up in the stables to watch Copper when she's about to foal. Chris is surprised when he arrives at work and finds Frank ordering people about. Joe fills Kim in on Jack and Marian. Henry explains to Amos, Jack and Sarah how the police are aware that Marian plans to inherit a lot and that they discovered Marian was having an affair with a friend of Paolo's. He adds that Paolo found out about it and threatened to divorce her and revoke her access to Nicolo. Alan compliments Elizabeth on bouncing back from losing Blackthorn Farm so quickly and hints that he has better things planned for her. He's amused when she picks up on Seth trying to swindle £4 out of him on a petty cash form. Elizabeth, meanwhile, is comforted when Seth informs her that nobody could have managed to make Blackthorn Farm pay as it was on bad land. Frank informs Chris he's taking over full-time at the haulage firm again. Chris argues with him before walking out, adamant he won't return. Alan seeks Henry out and privately informs him he would like to take over as the new manager of The Woolpack as he's looking for a new challenge. Henry is taken aback but agrees to talk to Amos. Kim joins Joe for a drink in The Woolpack and informs him things seem to be improving between her and Frank. Amos is adamant he doesn't want to consider Alan as an option for the pub but worries as Henry notes how much pressure finding a manager and the situation with Marian is putting on him. Alan calls Gary and speaks to him about offering his services to The Woolpack. Sarah continues to be annoyed by the silent calls and instructs Jack to answer the phone next time, suspecting it is Marian. Chris arrives back home in a foul mood. Jack assures Sarah that there's nothing between him and Marian anymore but informs her that he's concerned for her as a friend and has thought about going to Italy to see if he can help her. Chris rants about Frank's return to the haulage firm to Zoe and blames Kim. Amos agrees to see Alan regarding his application for The Woolpack. Henry is delighted when he offers Alan a three-month trial. Alan refuses his offer, telling Amos that he's changed his mind over managing the pub and would like to buy it instead. Amos is amazed but agrees to Alan's proposition, knowing that turning Alan's offer down would mean more worry for Henry. They shake hands as Henry looks on astonished. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast *Lipman - Nick Orchard Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and rear hallway/stairs *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage *Home Farm - Field, stables and yard *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Yard, reception and Chris Tate's office Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD